You didn't tell me those were real
by missjessicapond
Summary: Amy thinks she's found a nice peaceful town to have a break from all the madness of travelling with the Doctor, then she met the Winchesters and wherever they go...


A/N: This one isn't set in a particular timeline or seasons so just think of it as a side story. J Bear in mind this will most likely have explicit sex at one point thus is rated M.

Amy couldn't believe what was happening. She had only pushed one of the buttons on the console and the TARDIS lost control. Oh, the Doctor was mad. "I told you -not- to touch anything on the console!" He grumbled and flashed a deathly glare at her. "Oh, come on! It's not my fault everything looks so… so… touchable!" She tried to defend herself, failing. Her hands promptly grabbed onto the rails as the TARDIS stop shaking and shrieking, they had landed somewhere. The Doctor stopped Amy before she tried to open the door and walk outside. "Amelia." She scrunched up her nose when he called her like that but then realized going outside wasn't probably the best thing to do.

Amy covered her mouth as a yawn escaped her. She was sitting on the floor next to the door, waiting for the Doctor to finish doing all his tests and finally he shouted that it was safe to go outside. Turns out they were actually on Earth. "Well, you could've figured that out sooner…" She didn't know why she was feeling so annoyed with him lately. They were fighting every five minutes like an old married couple who can't stand each other another minute. It hurt, she never thought they could be like that to each other. "Can I go outside now?" She asked and the Doctor nodded without saying another word. "Don't go too far away." He finally said as she stepped out of the TARDIS and closed the door behind her. Amy took a deep breath as she looked around, she wasn't sure where exactly on Earth they landed but it looked like any common town so she decided to take a walk.

She lost track of time as she walked along the streets, her mind for once wasn't crowded by all these questions about the Doctor and her. She allowed all her emotions to wash into a corner, at least until she saw him again. Her gaze was soon pulled toward a coffee shop at the corner of the street and she pressed her palm to her stomach, she was starving and she didn't have any money. Her mood was dropping pretty fast as she stood by the window where she saw all these delicious pies on display. "Why am I torturing myself?" She mumbled to herself when suddenly another voice joined hers. "I know, right? I never know which flavor to choose." Amy glanced to the man that was standing next to her and her eyes widened for a moment. Oh boy, he was a handsome one. She was a bit embarrassed because that wasn't exactly her problem, she knew that she would try the apple pie in a heartbeat. "Yeah…" She was suddenly out of words, being hungry always put Amy in a not so talkative mood. The man standing beside her chuckled lightly and glanced at her, their gazes locked for a second and he noticed how beautiful her eyes were and how that gorgeous ginger hair fell smoothly upon her shoulders, her smile could disarm him any day. He cleared his throat and put his charming ways to good use. There was no reason he couldn't have some fun while on a case, right? Not that he was having inappropriate thoughts about her, at least not yet, he always enjoyed the company of a beautiful woman and she was just breathtaking.

"I…" Amy noticed the almost awkward silence that had formed as they just stood looking at each other. "Right. Sorry about that. I'm Dean." He offered his hand to her and she didn't hesitate to shake it. "Amy." She replied and smiled at him. "Wanna go inside and grab a cup of coffee? A pie? My treat." He flashed Amy a charming smile and she could almost feel her knees go weak. "I'd love to!" She followed him into the coffee shop without looking back. All her thoughts were focused on this handsome stranger, Dean. Even his name was to die for. This is exactly what she needed, just to have a nice cup of coffee and pie in a completely normal town. She didn't regret for a second pushing that button now.

A/N: I haven't decided yet why Amy and the Doctor are fighting that much but I'll possibly explain later on. Thanks for reading! It's been a while since I've wrote a fic, I'm excited!


End file.
